The fry scoop with condiment cells relates to fast food packages in general and more specifically to the open top containers for French fried potatoes and other long foods. Creased panels, upon folding, form cells on the interior of the scoop for condiments. The fry scoop, when placed in an erected or expanded condition, receives food in the main compartment and condiments in the adjacent cells.
Fry scoops have had much use over the years in containing French fries, onion rings, French toastix™, fish, and other long food items. The food items are cooked fast, packaged fast, and served fast to the consumer. Prior art scoops start from a single blank of material. Cut and scored, prior art scoops fold into open top containers for food. Some scoops have a higher rear panel than the front panel for their own purposes. Different scoops have flat bottoms while some have arcuate bottoms. Fast food restaurants have the scoops printed with food chain logos and other marketing images. Complicated machinery performs the intricate creasing, scoring, cutting, folding, and gluing that forms a blank into a scoop. Made from a single blank, most prior art scoops do not contain liquid and semisolid condiments. Consumers desire condiments to add personal taste to the French fries. Restaurants have prepackaged condiments, of mustard and ketchup, or bulk condiments served in small paper cups. Consumers have to carry both the condiment and a prior art fry scoop. After much spilled ketchup later, consumers now seek a scoop to hold both food and condiments.